whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vardayne
Vardayne is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Ailil in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Avery Granger grew up in San Francisco, the son of wealth and privilege. The only child of classical musicians, Avery developed a keen ear for music, but rather than turning his precocious talent to the composers so loved by his parents, he gravitated instead toward the complex rhythms of world beat and traditional folk music. His Chrysalis came shortly after his thirteenth birthday, when he attended a festival of world music in Golden Gate Park. Discovering his true self, Avery also realized that he belonged to a house known for its intrigue and political acumen, not for its musical expertise. Drifting further apart from his family until he spent only his nights at home, Vardayne ap Ailil began the process of separating his fae life as a noble from his mortal existence as Avery Granger. He achieved his intention of shedding his former family ties at the age of sixteen, when he won a competitive scholarship to a small but prestigious performing arts institution north of San Francisco. Over his parents' objections, Avery/Vardayne moved out of the family home and declared himself independent. In true Unseelie style, Avery shrugged his shoulders at expectations and decided to pursue his own course of action regardless of the consequences. Fortunately for him, Count Vogon, the reigning dignitary of House Ailil in Pacifica, recognized the Ailil spirit of ruthless dedication and did not attempt to force Vardayne into any particular mold. Instead, he watched the young musician' progress from a distance and, when the time seemed appropriate, offered the wilder a position as his personal bard. While he continued his musical studies and expanded his repertoire, Vardayne also developed an affinity for politics inspired by his close association with his patron. Accompanying Count Vogon to the Parliament of Dreams, he soon discovered that he enjoyed the intricacies of the political dance, finding in it the same rich complexity he so relished in music. Before long, he admitted to himself that he looked forward to his trips to Tara-Nar in the retinue of his patron as much as he eagerly approached any other performance. During one such trip, he made the acquaintance of Charity, an exotic sluagh who served as an information broker. Since his duties for Vogon included acquiring and assessing rumors, gossip, and other bits and pieces of fact and fiction, Vardayne found himself more and more often in Charity's company, and, eventually, in her bed. Although he initially saw his liaison with the sluagh as a business arrangement, he succumbed to her aloof sexuality and jaded innocence and fell in love. To his surprise, Charity seemed to reciprocate. The pair of lovers feasted on the atmosphere of political intensity that surrounded fae politics. Vardayne received permission from Count Vogon to move from Pacifica to the Kingdom of Apples, when he established a small freehold, ostensibly to remain near the heart of Kithain politics in his patron's absence. In reality, he wanted to spend more time with his sluagh lover. The disappearance of David Ardry and the fall of the Parliament of Dreams brought Vardayne and Charity to an impasse as love and politics declared war on each other, and love came out a poor second. Caught up in the mystifying machinations of the war for the throne of Concordia, Vardayne ignored the problem developing among the commoners until he realized that Charity had taken a stand on the other side of a swiftly widening rift. As political distress exploded into full-scale war between the commoners and the nobles, Vardayne realized that any attempt to remain in touch with Charity would have to take place under close secrecy and that discovery of their relationship would jeopardize both of them. So far, he has considered his love worth the risk. Vardayne makes the most of his social skills, all of which are highly developed. He is not only an excellent performer (playing many instruments but preferring stinger ones such as the harp and the lute), he also has a knack for public speaking and has become a competent actor (a necessity for anyone involved in politics). His mastery of the fae Arts include both the noble Art of Sovereign and the Unseelie Art of Contempt in addition to basic abilities in Soothsay and Wayfare. Image Vardayne's pale, flaxen hair and dark brown eyes form a study in contrast and add to his unquestionable allure to fae of both sexes. His attractiveness and natural charisma usually ensures that he makes a favorable first impression. He prefers to dress in the finest voile, favoring rich, dark colors. He has a weakness for fine jewels and usually wears several rings and ear studs. Never seen without his small, exquisitely crafted, hand-held harp, he ranks as one of the finest bards in Concordia. As a performer without peers, he exudes confidence and sensuality without seeming either effeminate or feral. Though he never denies either his house membership or his Unseelie nature, few who meet him seem to take issue with either, so long as he allows them to bak in his radiant presence. Personal The war has separated Vardayne from his lover but has opened up a whole new range of political opportunities. While his patron believes Vardayne is in his camp... and he does support Vogon and the Ailil High Lord Erdath in their bid to bring the Unseelie to power in Concordia, he also sees the plight of the commoner kith. He has Charity to thank for that. He keeps his thoughts to himself, except when legitimately asked to make an assessment of the situation. He brings the same dedication to politics that he does to his music and, above all, practice, practices, practices at both. References # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, pp. 84-86. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Ailil (CTD)